Vitamin Water
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: She needed her triple X. But he was always there to intrude. LashOC


**So I asked my faithful servant, Dhaeggy, right? I asked her, to tell me a subject. And you know what she said? _Vitamin Water._**

-

"Oh, last one!" I shouted, a smile on my face as I nearly crashed into the beverage aisle, seeing the XXX, the fabulous tasting vitamin water.

But as I reached out to snatch it off the shelf, away from its brothers and sisters, an annoyingly long, striped arm came flying out from behind me, gripping its long fingers around my precious, my favorite of all the waters.

"Thanks for that." I heard the voice say. The voice that made my blood curdle, made my skin red with anger everyday. "Didn't want to have to go some place else," he chuckled, sauntering into the aisle and bumping into me, the water beneath his arm.

"I saw it first. I called it." I snapped, grasping it from his hold. "Go some place else, Lash!" I nearly had clutched it to my chest, but he had a firm grip around its center, eyes narrow. And that smirk was still in place.

"I uh, think not," he laughed, making me go even redder in the face. "I got it. So now, I'll go pay for it." With that, he tucked it into his vest, giving me a chuckling wave, and walked out the door. No alarms went off. The bastard.

Me and him go way back with this stunt. I'd be in the store, and he'd walk right up behind me, take what I want, and then wait outside by my ride and then just stand there, eating or drinking my food or drink of choice. He does it to aggrivate me - and even though I do my best to hide my anger, it always seems to leak through. Even the tiniest bit, he'll find, and then giggle like a little boy, knowing full well that he got a rise out of me.

Limply, I stared at the remaining vitamin water choices, and nearly dropped the Revive when I had taken it off the shelf. It wasn't exactly my favorite, but it was still up there. Next to the XXX. I ignored the whimper I let go, and walked slowly to the front of the store, slamming it on the counter. Digging into my front pocket, I pulled out the 5 I had, and then put that down next to the bottle. The girl behind the counter gave me a little pout, as if she could feel my pain. But no one could. The only person who could really, was Lash, and he was the whole reason why.

"There aren't any more triple X's over there." I muttered, shaking my head as the girl had given me my change. Outside, I could hear the rain pounding against the asphalt, and hoped that he wouldn't be hanging outside at my car, waiting for me. "You guys have to stock up on that!" She had given me a look, and then I grasped the bottle next to my hip, walking outside, plucking my hood over my head before I could step out into the fogging rain.

Squinting against the wetness in the air, I made my way out into the parking lot, just to stop in the middle of the area. He was there. Dripping wet in his damned vest, sipping MY triple X vitamin water, smirking throughout his gulps, eyes on me. "Took you long enough," he called over the booming sounds of rain hitting solid objects.

"Oh, get the hell away from me." I growled, eyes dark and heavy as I pushed through the rain to push by him to my car. Keys on my belt loop, I pulled them off, giving Lash a dark look, a hopelessness feeling in my head as I looked a bit down at his hands, the beautiful black and white label nearly shining against the raining now. "You did that just to irritate the shit out of me."

"Yeah," he snickered, nodding his head, looking at me while he took another sip in the rain. "Evil tastes good. Want some?" he offered, holding out the bottle to me. My palm swatted at the bottle, my mouth in a grimace before I could reach the keyhole with my carkey. This was so...stupid. "Aw, c'mon, Cryssy. Try it." He started wiggling it in front of my vision, and I had then, then, taken the chance and pushed it into his face.

"Serves you right, ass." I muttered, finally getting my car unlocked. He was holding his nose delicately, eyes full of malice. "Oh, what are you going to do now, you friggen wet rubber band?"

"You shouldn't have said that. Should not have said that." I opened my mouth to speak, but was splashed in the face with the juice in his hands.

"Ugh!" I cried, eyes wide as I stared at the damage on my hoodie. "What the fuck! What the hell made you think that this was okay?"

"Well, you know, when you hit me in the face!" It was on. Slamming my car door shut, I took a step towards him, watching him chuck the half empty bottle to the ground, rolling away. His hands began to urge me forward, and I pounced, pushing him against the side of my car. His head had knocked itself back, almost hitting the roof, but his fingers gripped my sides, and I knew what was going to happen next.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he had switched our spots, ramming me against the metal body with his arms. His eyes were covered with his wet hair, but I could see on his mouth, that he had a plan of some kind. And I knew that he would be catching me off-guard with it. I'd suspect one thing, and he'd come right around with something else. "It's not fair!" I cried, shaking my head as he had pushed a bit too hard, making me whimper a bit in stuck pain.

"You know what's not fair?" He shouted, water spitting as he tried to speak above the sound.

My fingers were weak, and my keys had fallen to the ground. Shaking my head, I wished he had let me go. I didn't want to be stuck in a damn parking lot with Lash Livingston, Sky High bully, on a rainy afternoon, when I could be home, watching a movie with a couple of friends. It's not fair that I have to be stuck against my own car, the stupid 6'3" bully towering over me, questioning me. "What the hell is so fucking unfair, Lash, that you have to do this?" I demanded, my eyes shut so that the water wouldn't be able to get into my vision.

"That I've been doing this for the past three years, and nothing's ever come from it!"

"And whose to blame?" I asked, shaking my head to get the water off my forehead, my hands unable to touch my face for they were being held down.

"You!" he shouted incredibly, eyes large beneath his hair. "You! You never took a damn hint!"

"What the hell?" I groaned, trying my best to get out of his hold. "What are you trying to get at?"

"This," he said, crushing me once again to the car, pressing his lips to mine as his body had leaned into me.

Against the rain, his mouth was soft, but I hadn't realized what had happened until his fingers had let my arms go, cupping my face with both. It all happened so fast - and I couldn't even collect in my head what would happen next - but here goes. Gunna try.

Pushing him away, I gave him a scowl, shaking my head and wincing at his pained expression. Who knew Lash held emotion? "What, you're gunna tell me now that you 'like me'? Lash, all that damn time at school..." The rain blocked my thoughts, and I had stopped thinking altogether, opening my car door again, sighing. "Get in." Might as well, right? He's got no ride.

He was silent as he stretched around the car, opening the passenger side door and settling into the bucket seat. I took a moment to breathe, and then sat down in the driver seat, shutting the door to complete silence, Lash's breathing slow and quiet. I could see his eyes looking at me from the corner of my own, and I started the car, backing up gently, arm on the passenger seat as I looked back in the parking lot.

"I do," he muttered, head bowed and body folded over, eyes out the window. He looked vulnerable, and I didn't want to push it.

"Where do you live?" He merely pointed to the northern end of the city, and he directed me only with his fingers, eyes distant.

Pulling into his driveway, he got out of the car, said a soft 'thanks', and ran up the stairs to his two-story home, opening the door and disappearing. As I sat there for a moment, I looked into the rearview mirror, my face leaking with the black eyeliner I put on this morning. It was leaking in streams, and for only a second, I freaked out. Did Lash kiss me before, or after it started leaking? Did he care?

Wiping it away, I sniffed, putting the car in reverse to pull out into the street, shaking my head. I didn't care.

-

The next day at school, I stumbled through the bright sunlit day to get into the school, climbing the two floor's worth of cement to get inside. I waved to people I saw, checked the date on the wall next to the office, and then went on my way to my locker, sighing as I remembered that it was Monday. Monday. Monday, the first day of a school week. I could puke.

The dial on my locker was stiff, as it always was, and I struggled to open it. Shoving my bag to the ground, I smacked the metal hard, hearing the door open slowly, the creak of it against the hinges echoing in my ears. But once I got it wide open and I was about to bend over to pick up my bag again, I froze.

A six pack of the juice of the gods. Stood. There. _Alone_. "Ohmigosh." I could only mutter, fanning my face quickly. I reached up to the shelf and touched the condensation on the bottles, not believing what I was seeing.

And attached to the golden tasting liquids, was a note. Slowly, fingers shaking, I picked it up, gulping slowly. Opening it, I read the messy handwriting, and then gave a weak smile to the air, eyes considerate. _Forgive me?_ I stared at it for a moment, and then placed it back carefully, breathing in deeply.

I didn't know that the person who sent it all, was standing behind me, until he spoke. "Do you?" Closing my eyes, I nodded, turning around to see Lash, hands in his pockets.

"You didn't actually have to go and do that, though." I told him, looking to our shoes. Hey, we had the same shoes on! "But it was sweet." Reaching up to his shoulders, I stood upon my toes, and gave his lips a little pressure from mine, smiling. "Thanks."

Two seconds later, our eyes truly met, and I'm not sure what snapped. But Lash combed his fingers into my hair, bent down, and I felt my back hit my locker, shutting it loudly as our mouths touched, moving together smoothly. What was going on with me?

He let me go moments later, looking towards my mouth once more. "I'll...see you around." He whispered, kissing me softly just once.

"...Yeah," I could only try, seeing him lick his lips slowly, pressing them together before taking off down the hall. I turned into my closed locker, making the combination work again, opening the door to hear the creaking of it. I pulled out one bottle, shutting my locker and walking down the empty hallway, twisting off the cap and taking a sip, glorified in the taste.

Monday's a strange day. But I had my vitamin water. And the taste of Lash still lingering on my mouth. Maybe Monday's from now on, won't be so bad.

-

**Review!**


End file.
